Reunion
by Emlindes
Summary: Legolas decides to make a journey to Rivendell's palace to see his friends after long time. But everything won't go as Legolas has planned.


It was dark night and the forest was quiet. Only a small wind was able to make noise when it played with little leafs which were laying on the ground. Legolas made silently his way toward the Rivendell listening that small noise of the leafs and silent sound of the trees around him. He had planned to see Elladan, Elrohir and Estel long time ago but he had been busy with his work at his home. He was happy that he was finally able to go and see his friends after so long time.

''Estel must have changed a lot'' Legolas thought in his mind. He hadn't sent messages to Rivendell in five months and he wondered would Estel be like he was when they met last time. He had done pranks to Elladan and Elrohir almost all time and sometimes he and Legolas had been in a lot of trouble when they had to explain about the mess they usually had done in the palace.

''He is an adult already and still plays like a child'' Legolas thought and smiled. ''Not even mentioning Elladan's and Elrohir's ages.''

Suddenly there came a noise which made Legolas snap out off his thoughts.

The elf stopped. There was something moving around the forest and that something was very close. Legolas was puzzled. '' Why weren't trees warning me? Usually they do when I don't pay enough attention to my surroundings.'' he almost muttered out loud. The noises were growing louder and they became nearer. There were more than one of those things. He was able to hear three living things coming closer. Legolas cleared his mind and decided to trust his speed and agility.

''If they would be friendly they wouldn't move around the forest like that. It's like they are trying to get me surrounded.'' he thought before he started to run with great speed, leaving his followers behind and surprised. But soon Legolas heard that those what ever they were, were chasing him.

''Running steps. They are following me.'' Legolas mind shouted. With quick turn he took his arrow and shot toward the noise.

A curse was able to be heard when the arrow disappeared into the forest. Legolas turned toward the Rivendell and started running again. But after few steps, his running stopped to the wall or to be more precise to the net. The net rose in the air and the prince with it.

''A trap? I'm a fool! I have to look at my feet when I run. This was a stupid mistake!'' his mind stormed. The steps came closer and Legolas started to feel anxiety.

''Well well, look what we caught'' came the first voice and Legolas tried to turn and see the man's face. However he was unable to do that.

''We must take him to our palace'' another voice replied and they started to lower the net on the ground.

''Good, if I'm quick enough I will be able to fight my way to freedom'' Legolas thought. He felt the net hit on the ground and two of his attackers came to take the net off. The third hold Legolas on his place not letting the elf to escape. After the net was removed, Legolas jumped immediatly into action. He hitted the third man, who tried to keep him on the place, on the stomach with his elbow. With curse the man toppled over and let go of Legolas' shoulders. Legolas got time to take five running steps before he was tackled on the ground.

''You will regret that move'' said one of those hoodied attackers. While two of them held Legolas on his place, the third one put a piece of cloth over the Legolas' eyes.

''Great, now escaping will be a little bit more difficult'' Legolas thought bitterly when the attackers got him up on his feet.

They started walking forward. Again Legolas tried to shake himself free but his attempt failed and a voice speak near his ear. ''Don't try to escape. You will find soon that it would be stupid thing to do.''

''What do you want from me?'' Legolas whispered, trying to not show emotions in his voice.

''Just wait a little bit longer. Soon you will find out.'' one of the kidnappers said.

They didn't walk long before they stopped. Legolas was puzzled. ''Where am I now and what are they going to do to me?'' he kept asking those questions in his mind.

''Now. Take that cloth away.'' one of the kidnappers said and Legolas felt when someone started to remove the cloth. He tried release himself again but he was quickly stopped by the sight infront of him. There, just infront of him was Rivendell's palace. He tried to form a question but was stopped when he heard laughing from behind his back. Legolas turned and saw that those three men who had capured him were laughing. Their laughing was so hard that their capehoods fell off, revealing their faces.

''You must be the worst practical jokers ever.'' Legolas said and shook his head. ''Did I injure any of you?'' he continued when he remembered the arrow and a loud curse.

''Don't worry Legolas. You didn't hurt us more than we hurt you.'' Estel replied, stopping his laughing.

''I could have killed you with that arrow.'' Legolas muttered and turned his gaze toward the ground, ashamed of what he had almost done. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned his head away, not meeting Estel's comforting eyes.

''But you didn't. We are all fine, see.'' he nodded toward Elladan and Elrohir who had finally stopped their laughing. The twins looked unharmed and their faces were red from laughing.

''You can stop staring us Legolas. We really are fine.'' they both said and gave each others high five.

Unable to say anything to that Legolas asked. ''How did you know that I was coming to visit Rivendell?''

''Actually we didn't know at all, but then we saw you in the woods and we couldn't resist making a little prank. We just wanted to surprise you and I think that we did, because your reaction was priceless when we took the cloth off from your eyes.'' Elladan answered and studied Legolas' face.

Slowly a small smile spread across the elf-prince's face and he shook his head. ''You really are the worst practical jokers ever. But it's good to see you after so long time. No wonder that trees didn't warn me when you were sneeking in the woods.'' he said and smiled to his friends.

The twins returned the smile and Estel gave a warm hug to Legolas. Starting to tell everything what had happened to them, they made their way toward the Rivendell's palace.


End file.
